Hazel and Gus' Little Infinity
by hazelgracelancastertfios
Summary: Maybe in Amsterdam, Gus and Hazel did make an infinity. 4 days after she leaves Amsterdam, Hazel finds out something that will change everything. This is my first fanfic, ENJOY! Rated T for mild language
1. Chapter 1

Hazel and Gus' Little Infinity

Chapter 1

**Hazel**

It has been 6 days. Six days since Augustus and I lost our virginities in Amsterdam. Now he is dying, in the hospital, and I feel terrible that I can't do something about it. My one true love is being taken away from me to capital S Somewhere. We always knew that I would die before him and now the tables have turned. Me, terminally ill and witnessing my beautiful Augustus leaving me. Every day, I go visit him and his parents at Memorial. He just sits in his bed so helplessly. It kills me to see him like this. Isaac and I attended Gus' prefuneral last night. When I got home, I cried, cried about losing him, cried about losing my one true love.

For the past week, I have been feeling sick, nauseated, and even more tired than I normally am. I guess fighting cancer is more tiring than I thought. I haven't told anyone because; I don't want everyone to worry about me when they should worry about Augustus.

The next morning, I feel so tired and do not even want to get out of my bed. That is until, I feel like I am going to throw up. I turn off Phillip (my oxygen tank) and switch it to my portable one, and rush to the bathroom. I end up puking my guts out and washing my hands. Luckily, my parents were not home, they were out grocery shopping and would be back at 12:30.

When I am exiting my room, I take a glance at my calendar. I notice that my period is late, _Shit, I'm late_, I think to myself. _Could I be pregnant?_ That explains all the throwing up and tiredness.

I decide to go to Walgreens to get out of the house. We have two cars, a Jeep and a Minivan. This morning, my parents took the minivan with them. I get in my dad's jeep and go to Walgreens. I stroll down to the family care aisle of the store and look for some tests, pregnancy tests. There are so many, I feel completely confused and overwhelmed. I decide to just grab three different tests to make sure if I am pregnant or not. When I get to the checkout line, the woman who works at the store looks at me sadly, as if I was raped. I don't blame her, I am ill and vulnerable. She scans the items, I pay, and I leave as fast as my legs can go.

When I get home at around 10:00, I run into my room, shut the doors to my room and ensuite and lock myself in. I take the tests out, read the instructions and use them. The package says that I have to wait approximately five to eight minutes for the results. I decide to set a timer, just in case. I leave my bathroom and lay on my bed to watch ANTM until the alarm goes off. I walk into my ensuite and look at all of the tests that are sitting on the top of my toilet. I look down to see the results and I am shocked. Every single one of them shows that I am pregnant.

Oh my god, I am having a baby, Gus' baby. A little tear rushes down my cheek. I am pregnant with an almost-dead guy's baby. I am very scared, shocked and somewhat happy; happy that our story will continue with the birth of our child.

I need to tell Gus

Right then, I grab the tests and stuff them into my purse. I want to surprise Gus. Before I leave, I write a note to my parents so they know where I am. I write, _Went to Memorial to see Augustus, be back by 1:00 at the latest Love, Hazel._ I go to get the keys and rush to Memorial and go tell Augustus.

re...


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel and Gus' Little Infinity

Chapter 2

Hazel

When I arrive at Memorial, I go to the 4th floor (Gus' floor) and knock on his door. "Come in" Augustus says. I enter casually, if anyone is in his room. "Hey, how are you feeling" I say (He is happy to see that it is me and not one of his doctors or parents) "The best that you can feel if you are dying." I walk over to his bed and sit in the chair that is closest to his bed. "I have some news to tell you." I say, trying to act as normal as possible. I reach into my bag nervously to get the tests. Once I find all three of them, I take them out and hand them to Augustus. Right when I hand them to him, he is in shock yet, incredibly happy. "You're pregnant, that is so amazing!" then, all of the sudden, he starts to cry. I ask him what is bothering him.

He says, "I always wanted to be a father, and now I am. I just wish that I could be there for you, for our baby. I am sad that I can't be there to watch my child grow up. I am also sad that you will have to do this without me. I will not be there when you give birth, to help you on the first night home or anything after I die."

"I won't be alone during this; I have my parents, your parents, Isaac and his parents. I don't want you to think that you couldn't be there when I needed you, because, you were," I say.

Before I leave, I make sure I take the tests with me so his parents do not see them. I say, "I have to go; my parents want me home soon. I have to tell them the news too." I hug him goodbye and wipe away his tears so, his mom doesn't notice.

When I get home, my parents are already there watching television on the couch. My mom says," How was Gus?" I reply," Just fine, where have you guys been?" I try to change the situation so I don't accidentally tell them. "We went to the grocery store, the bank, and the mall," my mom says somewhat enthusiastically. It is about 1:15 so I ask, "do you want me to make some sandwiches for lunch? " My parents both shake their heads know. "We already ate, but thanks for offering," my mom says nicely.

The next morning at about 3:30 in the morning, my cell phone rings. It's Augustus' mom. If she is calling me at a time like this, Gus must be dead. I answer it.

"Hello"

"Hey Hazel, I just wanted you to know that Gus died about thirty minutes ago in his sleep. He was unconscious for two hours before he died," Gus' mom says sorrowfully.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." I say back, just as sad as she is. "Thanks for calling though." I hang up.

Right then, my parents enter my bedroom. My mom kneels down and gives me a hug as I cry about Gus. My dad gets on the other side of my bed and holds my hand and tries to calm me down.

"I'm sorry Gus is dead, Hazel," My dad says.

"Me too," I reply.

"It's okay Hazel"

"No!" I yell, "It's not okay, my boyfriend is dead, the love of my life is dead, and so is the father of my child!" I realize that I basically just told them that I'm pregnant.

"The father of your what!" my dad says.

"Hazel, you're pregnant!" my mom yells. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"When did this happen!"

"Gus and I had sex in Amsterdam and now, I am pregnant with his child." I say quietly.

"How far along are you, my mom says.

"A week and a half."

"What are you going to do about the baby." My dad says.

"Are you suggesting that I kill my baby, because I am not going to do that."

"We should get an appointment with Dr. Maria, so we can see how this will affect your cancer." My mom says.

"Okay, let's schedule an appointment.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazel and Gus' Little Infinity

Chapter 3

Hazel

At noon, we scheduled an appointment with Dr. Maria. At three o clock, I went to tell Gus' parents at their house. My parents wanted to go with me, but I thought it would make them curious. When I arrived, Gus' mom let me in and welcomed me.

"Hi."

"Hi Hazel, How are you doing."

"Just fine, how are you guys holding up?"

"It's a little lonely without Augustus but, we are trying our best."

"Yeah, about Gus, I have some news that I would like to share with you."

"What is it honey, you know that you can tell me anything."

"Then I just blurt it out. "Gus and I had sex when we were in Amsterdam and now I am pregnant with his child." When I looked at her, she looked incredibly shocked about the entire thing.

"Oh Hazel, I am just so happy and excited for you. You know that if you need anything, anything at all, just come to me."

"Thank you so much. We scheduled an appointment with Dr. Maria so we could find out all the risks. You and Mr. Waters are welcome to come if you want."

"Hazel, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

After that, we said our goodbyes and I returned home. My parents were setting the table for dinner, when it was only 6:30.

"We decided to have dinner early tonight so we could celebrate Gus and your baby." My mom said.

"Thanks, but, I just really want to go to bed." I was already tired and I wasn't really that far in my pregnancy.

"If, you want us to, we can serve it to you in bed?" My father offered.

"That would be fantastic, if you all agree to it."

Right then and there, I got into my queen bed in my room and my parents served me dinner until I fell asleep. "I could really get used to this." I said before falling asleep

The next morning, when I woke up, I saw my parents sitting at my bedside holding saltine crackers.

"Honey, good morning, today is the day of your appointment with Dr. Maria. We brought you some crackers, because we know that helps with morning sickness." My mom says kindly. I take one of the crackers and start to nibble on it. "Thank you for all of this." I say, barely woken up. "What would my fabulous daughter like for breakfast?" my father asks considerately. "An omelet with ham and spinach, please," I answer. After that, they exit my room but, they leave the crackers on the table next to my bed.

I get dressed in a pink t-shirt with a pair of old ripped jeans and I brush my teeth. I hook myself up to Phillip and walk downstairs with the saltine crackers in the hand that isn't pulling my oxygen tank. While my parents are making breakfast for everyone, I sit at the table and nibble on the saltine crackers. In about 2 minutes, the food is ready and we all sit down for a quick breakfast. "How is your morning sickness, Hazel?" my mother asks. "It's not as worse as it was before." I say. My mom nods.

After breakfast, we get into the car and we head over to Children's. In the parking lot, we meet up with Gus' parents and head in for my appointment with Dr. Maria. In the waiting room, my mom, Gus' mom and I sit down and have a little talk about how the whole appointment will work. It wasn't very interesting. About 10 minutes later, Dr. Maria comes into the waiting room and brings us to the room.

"Okay Hazel, your mom said that you have something that you need to talk to me about." Dr. Maria said "Yeah, it would be best if we could talk in private." I say. As soon as I end my sentence, my parents and Gus' parents leave the room so we could talk. "I'm just going to say this and if you would please not interrupt, that would be great. My deceased boyfriend Gus and I had sex when we were on vacation and now I am pregnant." As soon as I had said it, Dr. Maria was shocked. "Oh, okay then, do you want to run some tests to see what the risks are?" "Sure I will go tell everyone that they can come in." I went outside of the room so I could give Dr. Maria some time to organize her thoughts and so I could get everyone to come back into the room. First, Dr. Maria did a scan of my lungs so we could see the size of my tumors. I took a couple of minutes for the data to show on the little computer screen in front of Dr. Maria. Right when the data popped on the screen, Dr. Maria was speechless. "Is something wrong? Did the tumors spread?" I asked impatiently. "No, on the contrary, Hazel, you do not need your oxygen tank anymore. Your cancer is gone."

After she said that, I tried to take the nubbins out of my nose, so I could see if I could breathe without them. To my surprise, I actually can breathe without them. I guess my lungs are good at being lungs after all.

Next we did an ultrasound to check on my baby to see how he or she is doing. When we entered the ultrasound room, Dr. Maria asked if I could lie down on my back. I got on the table and lay down as I was directed. Then, she put this cold gel in my belly button and she presses a wand on my stomach to see how my baby is doing in there. She moves all around my belly and then she finds my baby after a little while. All it really is, is a small dark blob. "What is that over there?" my mom says pointing to another gray blob at the top of the screen. Hazel, it seems to me that you are having twins. I smile and I look at my parents and at Gus' parents and they all smile at me back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel and Gus' Little Infinity

Chapter 4

Hazel

After the appointment, we head back home and I remember that I forgot to tell Isaac the news. After we get home and eat lunch, I call Isaac to let him know about my babies. I pick up the phone and dial Isaac's number. His mother answers the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" she says

"Hey, it's Hazel, may I speak to Isaac?"

"Oh, hi Hazel, Isaac is right here."

She hands the phone to Isaac.

"Hey, what's going on in Hazel World?" Isaac says.

"Not much, but I do have some news that I would like to tell you."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Remember when Gus and I went to Amsterdam?" I say nervously." Well did Gus ever tell you what happened after we went to the Anne Frank House?"

"No, not really, what happened?" he replies.

"Well, we had sex in the hotel room and now I am pregnant."

I hear a loud thump and a scream on the other end of the phone. Isaac's mom picks up the phone and I tell her exactly what had happened and about my cancer. While I am talking to Isaac's mom, I get into the car and drive to Isaac's house to see if he is okay. About 2 minutes after I hang up, I arrive at Isaac's house and run into the living room to see what happened. It turns out that that loud thump was Isaac fainting and the scream was from his mom. He wakes up right when I arrive at his house.

"Hazel, you're pregnant, that is so amazing. Another part of Gus will be in this world. What will happen with your cancer?"

"I don't have cancer anymore; I had an appointment with Dr. Maria earlier today."

"Damn, Gus must have done that to help you."

I think about if Gus actually did make my cancer disappear. If he did make my cancer disappear, I'm glad that he did. I think about that for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I wake up at about 11 and I call Kaitlin so I can tell her what is going on. When I call her, I ask when she can come over so I can tell her my big surprise. She arrives right at 3, just on time. I open the door to let her in.

"Hey Kaitlin, how's it going?"

"I'm doing okay." Every time I hear that word, it makes me wince. It reopens the cavity that Gus left when he died. It was our word, but now, I cannot stand to hear it.

"Let's sit down, I have something I would like to show you." We sit down and I look through my purse to find the tests. "Now, you have to promise me that you will not freak out when you see this." I say as I'm looking for the pregnancy tests. I happen to have realized that Kaitlin gets way too excited over little things.

Once I find all three of the pregnancy tests, I look at her nervously and hand her the tests. Right when she sees them, she screams and hugs me. Right at that moment, my parents rush into the living room and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hazel! I'm so happy for you. Oh my gosh, your having a baby. Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she says.

"I just found out yesterday and I have had to tell so many different people. I was trying to tell you as soon as possible." I answer.

"Hazel, we have got to go shopping for some clothes for you. You can just wear the same clothes even when you're pregnant." I hate when we go shopping, because she always tries to dress me. I absolutely hate it, but today I decided to go with her anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel and Gus's Little Infinity

Chapter 5

Hazel

It has been about a month and a half, since my doctor's appointment with Dr. Maria. I am six weeks now, and I have a little bump on my stomach now. Since I am pregnant with twins, my baby bump starts to show a little earlier than usual. Today is the day of Augustus' funeral. I wake up to the feeling of throwing up. Right away, I unhook myself from the B-PAP and rush into the bathroom. While I am puking, I feel a hand on my back. I look behind me, and it is my mom. After I am finished puking all of my guts out, I brush my teeth and wash my face. I get dressed in a knee-length black dress that shows my small, but noticeable baby bump. "Hazel, are you ready?" my mom says. "Just give me a minute." I answer back to her. When I walk downstairs, my father has started the car and is ready to go. We stop at Kaitlin's house because she asked if she could come with us to the funeral.

Kaitlin has been so supportive over the last month in helping me in any way she can. I guess that she is trying to make up for the lost time. Yesterday, she took me shopping for our outfits for the funeral. She picked out a cute black top with some white and black patterned pants. She and Isaac have never met, so I will introduce Kaitlin to Isaac when we get to the funeral.

When we arrived at the Eternal Heart of Jesus, we were seated in the front row right next to Gus' parents. After one of his high school basketball friends was finished speaking about how great a basketball player he was, I stood up and gave a speech. My speech was about all of the Encouragements that were in Gus' house. I also talked about how he was always such a nice and thoughtful guy. When I was leaving the podium, everyone clapped as I sat down in the pew.

After my speech, I heard someone walk into the room. When I looked back, I saw Peter Van Houten sit in the pew in the back of the church. Right after he sat down, the minister asked us to bow our heads and pray. I was staring at Mr. Van Houten. He mouthed the words, "We gotta fake pray." So we both bowed our heads and fake prayed.

It wasn't long until I was in front of Gus' coffin saying goodbye for the last time. "It's okay if you light them this time." I whisper to him as I slip a pack of cigarettes into his coffin.

After the funeral, we are on our way to the graveyard where Augustus will be buried.

"Mom, do we have to go?" I say." I am so tried." Trust me; being pregnant with twins is tiring enough.

"We have to go for Mr. and Mrs. Waters." She says.

I am already tried and my emotions are on high from Gus' funeral. I just don't want to make everything worse. When we arrived at the graveyard, I followed my parents to where Gus' grave is. Unfortunately, there was nowhere to sit, so was stuck standing.

Peter Van Houten walked up to me and said, "Hey, how have you been doing.

My parents walk up and ask who I am talking to. I introduce them to Peter and they both shake his hand. "Do you want some?" he offers some whiskey to my dad.

"How about you?" he also offers some to me.

"I can't have any." I answer back.

"Why can't you have any? You had some Champagne in Amsterdam."

"Well, I am pregnant." I say.

He looks at both me and my parents in shock. I think to myself,_ Gee, I haven't seen that face before._

"How did you get here in time for the funeral?" my mom asks to keep the conversation off of my pregnancy.

"I took an emergency flight to Illinois on Sunday, the day before yesterday."

"So you have been in Illinois for 2 days now and you haven't seemed the least interested to contact me?" I ask uncertainly.

"Well, I didn't want to scare you if I saw you earlier than the funeral. I kinda wanted to keep it a surprise."

After they buried Augustus, we said our goodbyes to Peter Van Houten and left, for it was already 5 o clock. I was extremely tired from standing up.

We got home at about six o clock. My parents were fixing dinner while I was lying down on my bed crying quietly, because I didn't want my parents to hear me. I cried of all of the sadness of Augustus leaving me and the babies. I didn't want to do this by myself, but I knew I had to. When my parents called me down for dinner, I tried to clean up my face, so they wouldn't notice that I had been crying for 30 minutes straight. After we had tilapia for dinner, I called Kaitlin so I could vent. I am so thankful that I have her, because she is really the only person who I can talk to lately, besides Gus. By the way, my mood has been crazy lately and right now, Kaitlin is the only one who really gets me. She has read a lot of books about pregnancy lately.


End file.
